Three: Sides of a Love Triangle
by LaurieLover
Summary: This is the third song fic of the series, based on the song Just the Girl by Click 5. Tai likes Sora who likes Matt who also likes Sora. Taiora, Sorato!
1. She Knows What She's Doing

This is a **_recommended_** **song fic, third in the series, **based on the song **Just the Girl by Click 5**, and I strongly **s****uggest you hear the song before reading** this so it'll read much better. Also, I'm still taking song recommendations for the rest of the series!

As for sides of a love triangle, I wasn't sure if it was sides, corners, or angles - but people take sides in an argument, so... anyways, please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, don't own Click 5

* * *

"Gimmie a sec Sora!"

"What, _still_ working on your hair? Don't worry, it looks just as bad as it did yesterday."

Tai turned around to smirk at Sora. "Ouch, burn."

_She's cold and she's cruel_

Sora smiled back at him innocently. "Need some aloe vera?"

_But she knows what she's doin'..._

Tai watched her expression in the mirror as he continued combing his hair happily.

"Tai, we're gonna be late!" complained Sora.

"Hmm, I think it needs some gel," hummed Tai, reaching for the object in question. Seconds later water was forced up his nose as Sora shoved his head into the sink.

_She pushed me in the pool_

"Mmarrggllph--be nice!" Tai admonished as he came up from under the water, though he was grinning widely. "You don't want all the other Digidestined knowing what a horrible person you've become!"

_At our last school reunion!_

Sora winked at him. "Oh, they all love me too much to care. But I guess I'll _try_ to be polite, because I know how you want us to all get along and be one big happy family!" She laughed as she said the last part in a Barney voice.

_She laughs at my dreams..._

Tai's eyes glazed over a little as he replayed her laughter in his head, bright and happy and _Sora_.

_But I dream about her laughter..._

"Tai darling, stop staring at your hair and let's go." Tai jumped, his thoughts scrambling as Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

He held her hand tightly as they walked to his car, not wanting to let go.

"I can't wait to see Matt there, huh Tai?"

Tai blinked.

_Strange as it seems,_

"Matt...yeah..."

_She's the one I'm after._

* * *

Looks like I'm doing it in chapters again. I'm still now sure whether to make this fics many small chaps, medium chaps, or one long one-shot. Please review! 


	2. She's Too Much For Me

Sora let out a shriek as Tai parked the car, running out the second they stopped moving. "Sora, wait-"

Tai reached over to stop her, he wanted to talk to her, but she brushed him off quickly. "Quit it, Tai, let's go!"

Tai withdrew his hand, a slight frown on his face.

_'Cause she's bittersweet--_

She turned back to look at him, cocking her head to the side. "What're you doing still in the car?"

He loved it when the light hit her face like that.

_She knocks me off of my feet..._

Tai got out of the car abruptly as Matt ran up to them, enveloping Sora in a huge hug.

"Tai dear!" Mimi called out from behind him, and he turned stiffly to hug her. After they pulled apart Mimi twirled her platinum blonde hair with her finger. "Like the new colour?" she asked, flirty as ever.

Despite the fact that Mimi looked great, Tai kept glancing back at Sora and Matt a few yards away.

_And I can't help myself,_

Two perfectly manicured fingers snapped in front of his face. "Eyes over here, sweetie." Tai's eyes snapped back to Mimi, and he blushed a little.

"Sorry Meems..."

_I don't want anyone else..._

Mimi giggled. "Who're you looking at, Tai-tai?" She craned her neck to see behind Tai before he could move to stop her, and he winced, preparing himself for the delighted squeals.

To his surprise, all he received was a blank look from Mimi. Turning around to look himself, he was shocked to find no one there.

"But they were here a second ago!"

_She's a mystery,_

Mimi's face lit up and she leaned forwards eagerly. "Who?!"

"Uhh--" Tai broke off suddenly as he heard his car's engine gear. There's only one other person who had the key...he slapped a hand to his forehead.

_She's too much for me!_

Mimi leaned sideways now, looking confused. "Hey, isn't that your car?" She paused. "Isn't that Sora and Matt in your car?!" Her face got a little red at this, and Tai took a random guess she still had a crush on Matt.

"Yeah...I wonder where they're going." At these apathetic words Mimi huffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her own car.

"Only one way to find out!"

Tai followed her, thinking the entire time that this was a bad idea...

Not that that was about to stop him.

_But I keep comin' back for more..._

Five seconds later Tai felt like an idiot as Sora simply parked the car better, her and Matt getting out a few moments after, Sora chatting happily with the rockstar.

"That sure backfired," said Mimi after a moment, unfastening her seat-belt.

Tai looked over at Mimi, wondering what Sora would've done in this situation.

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

* * *

This chapter didn't really go anywhere, did it...anyhow, please review! And to those who did, thanks! 


End file.
